


Blank Canvas

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko decides to try out his new brushes, he just needs to find the right canvas to use them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

Kuroko had ordered new brushes about a week and a half ago and he might have gotten a little excited when they finally arrived one morning. He was looking around his apartment for something to paint when his eyes landed on Aomine. He tilted his head contemplatively.

Aomine was laying face down on Kuroko’s bed without any clothes on since he had stayed over the night before. It might have been a bad idea--it was certainly putting Kuroko’s sheets at risk--but once the idea was in his head, he couldn’t get rid of it.

So he carefully moved his nightstand closer to the bed--trying to keep quiet so as not to wake Aomine--and set the things on it on the floor before replacing them with several different colors of paint.

Once that was done, Kuroko got back into bed--moving so that he was straddling Aomine’s hips--before he started painting on his back. He felt Aomine stirring under him, and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. “Stay still,” he commanded, still using his other hand to paint.

Aomine could vaguely feel something wet and ticklish on his back and a weight on his hips. He considered turning around to see what it was but was promptly pushed back down followed by Kuroko’s small reprimand. Well at least now he knew what was on him. “Tetsu, what are you doing?” he managed to muffle out.

“I’m painting you,” Kuroko answered as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence.  

“Why?! Don’t you have tons of canvases? Why the hell do you need me?” Aomine turned his head to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko offered him a small smile. “It’s not often I get to paint on something that’s already a work of art. I couldn’t resist,” he told him and then resumed painting.

Aomine turned his head back to the pillow he was laying on and buried his face into it to hide the blush that came with Kuroko’s words. “That doesn’t mean you can’t get a canvas.”

Kuroko frowned a little, pausing mid brush stroke. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, sounding disappointed.

Aomine sighed. That tone of voice was cheating and Kuroko knew it. “No,” he groaned out. “You’ve already started. Just finish it.”

Kuroko smiled brightly, and resumed what he was doing. “Sorry for waking you up so early. I know you don’t like to get up before noon when you don’t have classes. I was sure you would stay asleep.”

He considered going back to sleep, but didn’t think it would be possible with the feeling of wet paint on his back. So he just relaxed and accepted the fact that he would be stuck like this for at least an hour or so. “Nah, it’s fine, I guess. Not like I have to move or get outta bed or something.”

“It would actually be much better if you didn’t move,” Kuroko replied absentmindedly, no longer really paying attention to the conversation.

Aomine grunted in response. “What are you even painting on me?” Aomine could at least be a little curious as to what he’s being used as a canvas for.

“A forest. But more colorful than an actual forest, because I didn’t want to use just a lot of green and brown with random bits of color,” Kuroko explained.

Well at least it wasn’t gonna be something plain and boring, Aomine thought. He shifted a bit to be more comfortable. Might as well if he was gonna be stuck there for a while.

Kuroko, despite being an art student who was actually really good at what he did, didn’t really show Aomine much of his art. Kuroko was pretty sure that it used to annoy Aomine when they first started dating, but it had been two years now, so he was also pretty sure that Aomine was used to it. So, painting on him like this--where he would be able to see it when Kuroko was done--was a bit of a change. Kuroko didn’t think too much about it--more focused on making sure that the painting looked good since he couldn’t just scrap it and start over like he could if he were doing it on paper.

Eventually he sat back and contemplated his work. “You have to wait for it to dry, but it’s done,” he decided after a moment.

Aomine looked up a bit, trying not to move too much. “Does that mean I still have to stay still?”

Kuroko nodded. “It does mean that, yes. If it helps, it’s only a little bit after noon, so this is about when you would be getting up and then refusing to get out of bed anyway.”

It didn’t help, but at least Kuroko was trying to make it somewhat better, even if it was in a mocking way. “If I’m stuck like this, could you at least feed me? I’m starving.”

“Sure. What do you want to eat?” Kuroko asked, getting off of Aomine, and starting to gather up his paint supplies to put away.

Aomine thought about it and decided that he really didn’t care. “Anything. As long as I can have it in bed.”

Kuroko nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He took care of his paint and brushes first and then made some toast and bacon for Aomine, bringing that back to his boyfriend.

Aomine stared at the food and that looked up at Kuroko expectantly.

“Are you serious?” Kuroko asked when he saw the look on Aomine’s face. He rolled his eyes, but held a piece of toast to Aomine’s mouth, holding the plate under it to keep any crumbs from falling onto his bed.

Aomine happily bit into it with a satisfied grin. At least not being allowed to move had some of its perks. “You’re the best,” he said after seeing the exasperated look on his face.

“I’m aware. Please don’t get toast on my bed,” he replied.

He chuckled a bit. He would’ve kissed Tetsu if he could move, but instead he settled for grabbing his hand and bringing to his lips.

A fond smile reluctantly found its way onto Kuroko’s face and he leaned down to peck Aomine on the cheek. “It shouldn’t take that long to dry. If you don’t eat too fast, you should be able to go look when you’re done.”

Aomine finished up the rest of his food as fast as he could in his current position and, once he finished, he was allowed to get up and see it. He tried not to let it show, but he was actually really excited to finally be able to see one of Kuroko’s pieces. He didn’t even know what Kuroko's art style was since he never let him see anything. He walked up to the vanity mirror and marveled at what he saw. It was a beautiful blend of colors that made up a small forest scenery at sunset. He walked over to Tetsu, hugged him close to his chest, and gave him a long kiss. “I love it,” he murmured against Kuroko’s lips. “Might never wash it off.”  

“You’d be gross if you didn’t shower. You’re definitely going to have to wash it off at some point if you intend to continue sleeping with me,” Kuroko said, wrinkling his nose in distaste, but then he smiled up at Aomine. “I’m glad you like it. Sorry for taking up your entire morning with it. My new brushes came in today.”

Ah. That explained why he randomly started painting him. Aomine shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter, I guess. Like you said, I’m never really up during the mornings anyway.”

“Do you mind if I take a picture of it?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine nodded, letting go of Kuroko and walking by the window for better lighting, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. He stood there waiting for Kuroko to take the picture and turned around, a little confused when he didn’t.

“Aomine-kun, I think you should move,” Kuroko told him, covering his mouth to muffle the sound of his giggles as he noticed the old lady across the street looking at his window with a look of shocked horror.

Aomine was still confused. “Why? You wanted a picture didn’t you? This is where the lighting’s best isn’t it?”

Kuroko burst out laughing and simply pointed at the lady so that Aomine could turn around and see for himself.

He looked at the lady outside their window and noticed her mortified expression. Why was she so… he looked down at himself and realized why the lady looked as though she was about to faint. Oops. He quickly pulled the curtains closed and turned to look at his laughing boyfriend. “You coulda told me before I flashed the old lady you know!”

“I--I didn’t know you were going to the w--window.” Kuroko managed between laughs.

Aomine tried to ignore his rising blush and decided to take his embarrassment out on Kuroko. He walked over to him and carried him to the bed. Dropping him down on it not too gently.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Kuroko protested, sitting up on the bed. He was still giggling a little, which ruined the pout he was trying to send Aomine’s way.

Aomine tackled him back down and kissed his pout away. “Revenge. Kinda,” he replied simply, bending down to capture his lips again.

“Hmm, this isn’t very vengeful,” Kuroko murmured against Aomine’s mouth. “But I do still need a picture of your back,” he added as an after thought.

“Ehh, good enough for me.” He gave Kuroko one more kiss before getting off of him. “So where do you want me to stand?” He decided he didn’t want a repeat of what just happened.

“Probably next to the lamp so that you don’t flash someone again. Or you could just put on some pants and stand in front of the window again.” Kuroko sat up again, his hair a bit messy from laying on the bed.

Aomine really didn’t want to bother looking for pants so he stood next to the lamp, back turned to Kuroko. “Ready when you are.”

Kuroko pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures from different angles. He might have taken one with Aomine’s ass in it. Aomine didn’t need to know. “Alright. I’m done."

Aomine turned around and went back to hugging Kuroko. “So, now that you’ve taken pictures of it and I’m not allowed to keep it, wanna help me wash it off?” He pecked Kuroko’s lips for emphasis.

“I feel like you’re just trying to get shower sex,” Kuroko said, although he didn’t sound opposed to the idea.

Aomine smirked. “Maybe.”

Kuroko pretended to consider it. “I don’t know. I think I may need some convincing...”

Aomine kissed him deeply, nudging his lips apart for him to slip his tongue in. He rubbed small circles on his lower back, and moved his lips to kiss up Kuroko’s neck. He pulled back to smirk at him. “How about now?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroko agreed breathlessly. “But you have to carry me,” he bargained.

Aomine picked him up without a word and carried him to the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot.


End file.
